


Another Route

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: I don't know how much of this I will do. But I kind of wanted to do an AU where Dimitri could have been saved in the Verdant Wind route. I knew it was going to happen, but I still felt very sad when he died in that route. I was a little mad that in the church route you weren't able to join forces with Claude or Dimitri. A headcanon that I have for this is, Hilda not only has to get one leader out of trouble, but has to get one leader out of trouble, an uncontrollable prince out of trouble, and put one right-hand man in his place. It's going to be chaotic for her.





	Another Route

War is always a terrible thing. It stole, and stole, and stole. And when the fog finally dissipated over Gronder Field, the worst of the War showed it's ugly face. People of familiar faces, people they once knew were at Gronder Field. Classes from the Golden Deer, the Blue Lions, and the Black Eagles were stationed across the large field. It was the same as five years ago, but it wasn't. It was only a matter of time before they would sacrifice their lives for what they believed in. They would kill each other for what they believed in. They had to push down their feeling and steel themselves for the fight.

Across the field, Claude could see Edelgard standing strong alongside her army. He knew that she was going to be here. If they could kill her here, it would be a boon for everyone. Only if they could. He looked over to the opposite side of the field. He saw a blood-crazed Dimitri and what little of an army that he had. Even the way he was, he was only hoping that he was on their side. Claude's attention was soon distracted by multiple fireballs being launched towards his army and Dimitri's, killing them instantly. This wasn't going to end well.

"Know that I will tear your heads from your shoulders," Dimitri said, stepping forward, "the dead must have their tribute."

Claude looked around, seeing the dead singing in fire. "Gah...As big class reunions go, this one's gotta be the worst in history."

"Years ago, we fought here as classmates," she said, with a twinge of sadness, "but not today."

Archers took their stances as well as Byleth. He was only hoping that they could at least avoid the Blue Lions.

Dimitri took one last look at everyone around him. "Kill every last one of them!" He yelled before rushing into the fray.

Claude gave the signal and ran into the fight.

"And so we fight on," Edelgard said as she watched her people fight.

War gave them a gruesome battle. Blood and skin being singed in fire, spears lodged in the backs of decent people, swords piercing the hearts of the generous and axes cutting off heads of the dreaded. The monsters from the Empire trampled across the fields, crushing anyone under their feet. Some healers ran to those they could to heal, while some stayed behind so they could heal those who could come back. But the healers that went out, not all have returned. This was the cost of war. Death was aplenty. Everyone knew this. But the only thing that matters, who was going to survive.

Claude did his best to avoid Dimitri's army. He wanted to at least try to talk to him, regardless of how it goes. The only other option he had was to go after Edelgard and Hubert. Byleth cut him a path and blocked off the Emperor's vassal, making him retreat.

"We haven't seen each other since Garreg Mach. You've grown lovelier than ever, Edelgard," Claude said.

"You're not unfortunate yourself. And you have the aid of the professor. Frankly, I'm jealous. Now's your chance to take the professor and leave," Edelgard replied.

"I'm afraid I must decline. Even if we left, we'd just come right back."

The only words that were exchanged were that of iron. It only led to Edelgard's retreat. He was only a bit relieved. He still had to fight against the Kingdom Army. But they only retreated after the fall of Dimitri.

"Claude!" Hilda said, frantically.

"What is it, Hilda?" He asked.

"Have you seen Dimitri?"

"No. What's wrong?"

"After he was defeated, he ran off in a crazed fit. He didn't seem like himself. I'm worried."

"Gah...The last thing I want his him to die. You chase after him and I'll if I can spot him the air."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. His kingdom will fall without him. His world, and many others, don't have to end at Gronder. Now get going!"

"Right!"

Hilda ran as fast as she could while Claude took to the skies. Dimitri was badly injured, with spears in his back, and surrounded by Empire soldiers. He could see their smiles. Each one of them ready to end the Little Prince's life. One step closer to their Emperor's goals. Felix could see the spear lodged in his lower back, the blood streaming down his body. He used his sword to balance, pushing aside his injuries, to aide the prince. He felt the boot of an Empire soldier push him back down to the ground. He screamed as he felt a spear piercing into his back. He started to feel light-headed as his blood spilled out of his body.

He could see Dimitri fall to his knees, his life, their lives were slipping away. Dimitri already took a couple of spear for him, already sacrificed himself for Felix. He was so foolish. The Boar Prince was always foolish. Only if he could have stopped him sooner, maybe, just maybe they could have survived. Before Felix blacked-out, he saw someone with pink hair and an axe chopping off a head of an Empire soldier. Dimitri lifted his head as he felt harsh winds press against his body. It was Claude and his wyvern. His wyvern was behind him and his wings covering his body, shielding him from any more attacks.

"Claude..." Dimitri whispered. "Why..."

"Do you have a death wish," one of the soldiers asked.

"Try us," Claude said, pointing his arrow at him. "Hilda already chopped off the head of one of your fellow soldiers, she won't hesitate again."

"Hah! There are two of you and ten of us!"

"We have one army backing us," Hilda said as more of the Alliance Army appears.

"Make that two armies," Dedue said emerging from the forest with the Kingdom Army.

"Dedue..."

"This is your only chance, leave with your lives, your call."

"You really think we are going to do that! Hah! You are as foolish as this prince."

The Empire is soldiers held up their weapons, but were instantly killed.

"Uck," Hilda said, "they should've run."

Claude sighed. "People who are loyal to their beliefs will do anything to see them through."

"Then we are no different."

"Where is His Highness," Dedue interrupted.

"Ah, Dedue. He is by my wyvern," Claude said, walking up to him. "Open up boy." His wyvern lifted up his wings to show a severely injured Dimitri. "As you can see, he is not in great condition. Nor is Felix."

"Your Highness!!" Dedue rushed over to him, doing his best to help him.

"Woah, woah, woah there Dedue." Claude has never seen him with so much emotion before. "Please, let Marianne and Lysithea heal him. It'll be better that way."

Dedue listened to him and let Marianne, Lysithea, and whoever heal him along with Felix. Once the two were stable, they were taken back to Garreg Mach Monastery. In the infirmary rested Dimitri, Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain. They were the most injured out of everyone. It was lucky they were even alive Mercedes and Annette were conscious, but still badly injured. Dedue fought hard in that battle, he was very lucky that he only scraped by with minor injuries. Ashe walked up to him, placing his hand on Dedue's shoulder.

"Everything is alright," Ashe said.

"I should have been the one there," Dedue said.

Ashe sighed. No amount of words will change his feelings on the matter. "It'll be alright. They are all so strong. We are all so strong."

Nothing.

"There will be a war council soon. Claude, the professor, and their army wants to end this war as much as the rest of us. Please attend."

Ashe let him. He didn't know if he was going to show up, but if he didn't he would make sure to tell him everything that happened.

Weeks have passed and the war was inching closer to being over. While Ingrid and Sylvain were conscious, Felix and Dimitri finally woke up. It wasn't really easy for either of them to talk to each other. Well, it was mostly Felix ignoring Dimitri whenever he tried to say something. Now it was awkward silence for the two of them. After this act, Dimitri knew that Felix wouldn't talk to him. It didn't matter much, Felix was out of the infirmary before he was. 

Many of his friends would come visit him. Ashe and Ingrid would bring him books, Sylvain would try to cheer him up with one of his skirt-chasing stories, Annette would bring him something that she baked to him, Dedue would watch over him while Mercedes looked at his wounds. Even Flayn came by and gave him some of her cooked fish. 

"There we go!" Mercedes said. "You should be all right for now!" 

Dimitri was looking out the window, not muttering out any words. 

She sighed. She couldn't imagine what was going through his mind. Even if she wanted to know what he was thinking, it didn't mean he wanted to talk about it. Mercedes placed one of her hands onto his. "Dimitri," she said softly, "I...I don't know what you're feeling, but know that I went to Gronder with you because I believe in you." 

Nothing. 

"I know you weren't expecting the Battle At Gronder and the atrocities that came with it, none of us knew that was going to happen," she paused. She let out a soft, sorrow sigh. "I don't hate you. I care about you." She smiled faintly when she felt his hand covered her fingertips. 

"Hello Mercedes," Claude said, walking into the room. 

"Ah! Claude!" Mercedes said, startled. "He is still badly injured so he shouldn't be moving very much." 

"Thank you." 

Mercedes smiled. 

"Do you mind leaving the room for us?" 

"Oh! Of course." 

Claude shut the door once she left the room. "She really cares about you." 

Nothing. 

"Yeesh. These past five years have not been kind on you have they?" 

"Why did you save me? You should have let me die." 

"And leave a kingdom without their Little Princeling. Not a chance." 

"Hmph." 

Claude sighed. "Look, you don't deserve to die, not here, not now. There are people who are relying on you. Who care for you. Who are willing to do everything for you. Don't let their sacrifices be in vain." 

"You know nothing! The dead, all they want is their tribute, and they must have it." 

"Not given by you." 

"What?!" 

"Both the living and the dead cling to us without any regard for our own lives. It's up to us to break free of the weight and follow the path we believe in." 

"Claude..." 

"Fight for what you believe in, not what the dead had believed." 

Dimitri didn't say anything. He was a little stunned. 

Claude got up and walked up to the door. "Don't let your guilt for living destroy you." He then left the room. 

The war council was going to start soon and they were a step closer to ending this war. One step wasn't good enough, it wasn't enough until someone ended the war. Dimitri looked around, searching for his clothes. He bit his lips, pushing down the intense pain that he was feeling trying to get up from the bed. He kept pushing down his screams in hopes that none of the healers come to his aide. He didn't want to put anyone else at harm for his stupidity, his foolishness. He wanted to be able to help. Dimitri slowly, very slowly, walked to the council room. 

"Dimitri!" Mercedes was shocked. "You shouldn't be out of your bed!" 

"Don't try to reason with him. It's only a wasted breath," Felix said. 

"Felix, please." 

"What? He is a fool for what he did! It was because of him every last one of us almost died!" 

"A man you sided with," Claude said. 

"You know nothing!" 

"Tell me then. Why did you side with him knowing that this would happen?" 

"To keep him in his place." 

"Oh, that turned out magnificently for you now did it," Lorenz said. 

"Like you can do better." 

"I have." 

"Enough. All of you." Byleth said. "The meeting is starting soon." 

"Dimitri, please go get some rest," Mercedes said. "Please. You're in no condition to be moving around." 

"I need to be here. I need to be able to lead, to protect those I care for." 

"If you don't allow your body to rest, you will never be able to do such things. So please, allow yourself to heal and to rest." 

"Very well." 

"Let me help you back to the infirmary." 

Dimitri leaned onto Mercedes and the pair walked back to the infirmary. She helped him lay back onto the bed. With the war meeting finally taking place, everyone was talking about their next move to end this war. They made their decision and head to Enbarr. They planned out what places they would need to take to get there. It was going to be a long arduous battle. But no one objected to leaving. All they wanted to do was to end this war and end it as soon as possible. Their first stop, the Impregnable Fortress, Fort Merceus.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how much of this I will do. But I kind of wanted to do an AU where Dimitri could have been saved in the Verdant Wind route. I knew it was going to happen, but I still felt very sad when he died in that route. I was a little mad that in the church route you weren't able to join forces with Claude or Dimitri. A headcanon that I have for this is, Hilda not only has to get one leader out of trouble, but has to get one leader out of trouble, an uncontrollable prince out of trouble, and put one right-hand man in his place. It's going to be chaotic for her.


End file.
